Shared Kisses
by StarlightWolf16
Summary: Stan gets a letter from Ford begging him to come, and he rushes out. What he finds is something that rattles his mind... at first. Maybe he could get used to sharing an incubus housewife with his brother, and friend. There may be some mystery trio later on, but for now I am not planning it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Stan couldn't believe he had gotten a letter from Ford... let alone one asking for help. He'd heard Ford had graduated early from his college... WAY early... He already had like... 10 or so PHDs... Not that Stan was counting, and secretly celebrating Ford's every little accomplishment ... He wouldn't do that.

What mattered now was the letter... it had an address, and said that Ford would be waiting to explain everything when he got there... It had ended with it being urgent, so Stan had hurried... He took a deep breath... it had been almost 4 years since he had seen Ford... and he was afraid to face him... though he would never admit to that either.

Leave it to Ford to have a nerd cabin way out in the woods... though it was a nice nerd cabin. Stan tried to draw himself out of his thoughts as he got out of his car, and headed up to the door. Ford could be in any kind of trouble now, and he needed to focus!

As soon as he knocked there was a voice from the other side... and it wasn't Ford. "I got it!" A frazzled little man answered while fixing his glasses. They both just looked at each other for a moment before the little man beamed. "You must be Stanley! Thank all the sweet goodness in the world!" He grabbed Stan's arm, and tugged him inside. "Are ya hungry? Want somethin ta eat while I go get Stanford from the lab?"

He had a thick accent, and seemed friendly, but something about how frazzled, and GLAD TO SEE STAN he was made Stan nervous. "Um.. yeah... nah... I mean.. I'm Stan.. yeah... but.. I'm... not all that hungry... uh... i... didn't catch your name."

The little man paused, then blinked, slapping his forehead. "RIGHT! S-sorry! My manners just flew the coop! I'm Fiddleford McGucket!" He beamed, and put out his hand, which Stan shook with a chuckle.

Stan rolled his eyes. "So StanFORD and FiddleFORD... Well I call him Ford... so Mind if I call you Fidds?" Fiddleford blinked, then beamed at him. Stan liked that smile... made the guy look sweet, and innocent.

Fidds nodded. "You absolutely can! Might take me a bit to remember though... been having trouble focusing with our latest... 'research' taking up almost all of our time... hardly any sleep... But I'll let Stanford tell you about it! You wait right in here!"

He smiled as he led Stan into a little sitting room, and practically pushed him onto the couch. "Make yourself comfortable!"

Stan didn't even have time to argue before the other was gone. He blinked, just sitting, and looking around. the other male had seemed... somewhat... drained... Ford must make the poor guy work endlessly in the lab like Fordsy was prone to.

Stan was jerked from his thoughts by a noise... one he had already trained himself to respond to... someone was moving in the room. He heard two voices in the distance... one he recognized as Ford... he sounded off though... but that meant... it was neither Ford, or Fidds in the room with him.

He leaned back more, his eyes scanning, then he heard a chuckle from behind him. He spun around, and was instantly face to face with a grinning young man. "Well hi there!" Stan flailed, falling off the couch to put some distance between them, which only made the boy chuckle again. He looked to be no more than 17... and he was NAKED!? THE FUCK WAS FORD DOING OUT HERE?!

Stan jumped when the boy scrambled over the couch rather quickly, and moved to kneel next to him. Stan moved to cover his eyes, but his wrist was grabbed by the kid, who had a hell of a strong grip. "HEY! Let go!" He blushed, trying to yank back.

The kid just beamed, seeming to take in every detail of Stan. "You've got a stronger essence than Ford... and you're softer." Stan didn't even have time to ask what the hell the kid was talking about before he was straddling him, and rubbing his stomach. "Nice little pudge. It's cute though."

Stan shifted, trying to shove the kid off, but he dropped down over Stan with a grin. With a smirk he rolled, and Stan laughed triumphantly as he pinned the kid. "Look! I don't know what you're up to kid, but I..." He trailed off as he locked eyes with the kid. His eyes were purple, and his pupils were slits! Stan was sure they hadn't been like that before.

He tried to yank away, but his body wouldn't obey, and he realized he was suddenly hot...very hot... The boy... thing's voice broke through into his mind even though his lips hadn't moved. "You should strip. You'll be more comfortable." Stan just nodded before sitting up, and tugging off his shirt.

Stan was just reaching for his pants before he was sprayed in the face with water! He growled, and his head shot to glare at the door. There was a whine from the boy, before he hissed, and squirmed out from under Stan

Ford was standing in the door with a spray bottle, and looking more than a little miffed. "He's only here five minutes, and you're already seducing him." Ford sprayed the boy again, and Stan blinked, feeling like a haze was lifting now that whatever that thing had been doing to him was broken.

Stan scrambled away while the kid whimpered, and crawled behind the couch, cursing up a storm. "Fuck! Fuck you. Fuck your saltwater! Fuck all of you! I'm just fucking hungry!" Ford pushed Stan out the door of the sitting room, then went towards the couch, leaning over it. Stan heard a hiss, but nothing else for a minute.

Fidds held out a towel, and sighed quietly. "Didn't realize he was loose... Would've taken you with me instead if I had." He looked back as Ford came over, tugging the kid along by the arm. He had red marks on him from where the water from the bottle had hit him, though they were healing as Stan watched. Fidds huffed. "You apologize to Stanley right now! You don't just jump, and use your powers on whoever you want!"

The kid rolled his eyes. "Actually that's EXACTLY what I do, and you know it darlin." He winked at Fidds, who blushed, and glanced away. Ford hauled the kid up by his arm, and the boy just dangled there, chuckling. "Awwww Fordsy gonna spank me for hittin on his brother?"

Ford groaned, and looked to Stan. "Sorry about him Lee..." Stan blinked, and nodded, rubbing his arm awkwardly. Ford cleared his throat. "Lets move to the lab, shall we? I'll fill you in once we're there..." Stan nodded, but Ford was already dragging the boy along.

Stan jumped when Fidds patted his shoulder, and led him along too. "He's just kinda tense... Damien has been getting a bit... how do I put this... uh... needy might be the best word for it..." He blushed, and coughed. "Though I'll warn you... he can only use his powers on you if you make eye contact, so just... avoid that..." The little man's accent was somewhat hidden when he spoke like this. "It's actually kinda facinating! He tries so hard to get our attention when we're busy, and Stanford has taken to closing his eyes as soon as he realizes he's close."

They stepped into an elevator, and Stan coughed awkwardly. The other three didn't seem too bothered with being crushed against each other... in fact the kid was LOVING it. He leaned over, and nuzzled against Fidd's neck, wrapping his free arm around Ford. Both men seemed to lean into the touch a bit, and Stan saw the boy wink at him.

As soon as the door opened Stan jumped out. Ford hurried past him, and headed down a small hallway. Fidds seemed much more relaxed down here as he led Stan along, explaining that they were heading into the main lab, then off to the side to where they contained the kid. "We had to put him off by himself because he kept causing the other's we're studying to act out. They seem nervous around him."

Stan stopped as they entered a large underground lab... and it was HUGE... They were a bit above an open floor area... a couple of desks over to the side of this space, but then down a few steps was an open area with what looked like hospital tables, and all kinds of weird machines Stan couldn't even begin to guess what they did.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Fidds patted his shoulder, and motioned for him to come along. "They're gettin away from us. I can show you some of the other creatures we're studying while he puts him away." He led Stan down towards the back of the lab, and through a door. Inside was a room lined with cages, and tanks, and each one had some strange thing in it! A merman tapped on the glass of his tank, waving to them as they walked past.

Stan took it all in, then shifted. "And.. th...this... is what you guys need help with...? Studying all these weird things...?" He looked around. "Look... I'm not a... genius like my brother... So I don't know how much help I'll be..."

Fidds blinked, then chuckled. "Well... What we really need help with.. is a bit of muscle... and energy... but... that's something separate than all of this." Stan shifted, wanting to ask, but figured he'd learn when he needed to know. He'd just let the nerds fill him in.

There was a sigh from behind them as Ford came into the room, running his hand through his hair. "He's contained... for the moment... He'll probably figure out the new code by nightfall though..." He shifted, looking awkwardly at Stan. "I... guess... we should... go sit, and talk... there's a... lot... to go over..."

Stan nodded, then jumped as Ford threw himself forward, hugging him tightly. Stan just gulped, patting his back. "H..Hey Poindexter! It's ok... l-look... lets... lets go sit... alright... And just... tell me what the hell is going on!" Ford moved back, nodding, and messing with his hair again as he motioned for Stan to follow.

Stan was so caught up in his thoughts that the next thing he was actually aware of was sitting at a little kitchen table, and having a cup of coffee set in front of him. He just stared at it for a moment before Fidds spoke. "Stanford told me how you like it. Hope I got it right." Stan took a sip, then almost melted as he took a big swig. It was perfect!

Ford tapped the table, shifting in his seat. "A..Alright... f-first things first..." He cleared his throat, and gulped. "I am so sorry I accused you of breaking my project... I... I checked it the day after dad threw you out, and found out a wire had just come loose, and there was nothing actually broken..." He groaned. "I... I tried to find you to apologize... but it was like you had just... vanished!"

Stan blinked, staring at Ford, who kept talking, and didn't seem like he would stop any time soon. "By the time I managed to track you at all you were out of the state, and I was heading off to college... I sent letters every time I managed to locate you... but you had always moved on already by the time I thought I had caught up! Mom said she never heard anything from you, and Dad refused to even let your name be spoken in the house..."

Stan winced at that last statement, but didn't say anything. Fidds was shifting nervously, but seemed interested as well. Ford groaned. "And... sometimes I would get these weird phone calls from random numbers, and I know it sounds crazy, but I always answered as soon as it rang, because I was always sure it was you, but whoever it was hung up as soon as I said hello every time... Then when I graduated, and got my grant.. I headed out here.. but I also hired someone to see if they could track you down better than I could... It took so long though... but.. you're here now, and I.. I'm sorry Stanley... I'm so sorry..."

Stan jumped to his feet as soon as he realized Ford was CRYING... actual tears! He moved over, grabbing Ford's shoulder's. "Whoa there Poindexter. It's alright... look.. I'm right here, ok?" He was quiet for a moment before putting his hand up. "High six?"

Ford blinked, staring at Stanley as if he had grown a second head, then nodded. "H...high six." He smiled weakly as their hands made contact. He felt like this must be some crazy dream.

Fidds giggled, and both men looked at him. They were both shocked to see the boy straddling his lap, and gnawing on the giggling male's throat. Fidd's eyes looked hazy, and his pupils were blown. Ford opened his mouth as if to speak, but before he could the boy held out a set of keys, and turned his head enough to talk. "Pick-pocketed you before you left my cage. He was too distracted by you two to even notice me coming." He purred, moving to lick Fidd's throat, drawing out a groan.

Ford reached for his belt, then blinked when he didn't find what he was looking for. The boy spoke again as he shifted, and pulled away from Fidds, who whined, but seemed to be coming back to his senses. "It's on the floor in the lab Fordsy dear. You were in SUCH a hurry!" He chuckled, moving to hop up on the table, and look at the twins. "now... am I getting fed, or am I going to have to throw a tantrum...?"

Ford winced at the implications there, and Stan was already deciding he didn't want to see any tantrum that made Ford wince. "Hey! Don't you threaten my brother! Look... if you're hungry then FINE. I might not be the best cook, but I can whip something up."

The boy blinked, his eyes focusing in on Stan. "Are you offering to feed me?" He purred. "Oh! I'd like that very much!" He wiggled a bit, shifting to the edge of the table. "Though we might want to formally introduce ourselves first! I'm Damien. I enjoy scratching, biting, and hair pulling. You're Stanley Pines, and I have heard a TON about you! Great! Introductions over!"

Stan grunted as the kid moved over to him like lightning, and pushing him back against the counter. He flailed, and let out a choked noise as the boy knelt, then reached to undo his pants. "Whoa there! What are you doing!?"

Ford sighed, and cleared his throat. "Damien! He didn't say yes, so you don't have consent!" The boy paused, then whined. He squirmed, and laid his forehead against Stan's thigh as he muttered under his breath. Ford was blushing a bit when Stan looked at him, but had a freaking notebook out, and was scribbling something in it. "Damien... is an incubus... Do you know what that is Stanley?"

Stan shifted, thinking. "I... don't think so.. it.. sounds familiar..." He tried to shift away, but the boy dug his fingers into his legs, almost working like a trap to keep him still. "Look... kid... I'm really not into..."

Stan was interrupted when ford spoke. "He's a centuries old demon who's food source is sexual energy." Stan went still, just staring at his brother. Ford just coughed awkwardly again, and nodded, silently stating he was actually being serious. "We've... been studying him, and his behaviors... but... he needs to feed... quite a bit more than Fiddleford, and I can handle... and he gets rather... cranky... if not fed enough." He lifted his sweater to show a bruised area on his side that had clear teeth punctures.

Stan hissed, glancing down at the boy, and gulped. "So what...? You... brought me out here... to be this kid's meal?"

Ford blinked, then blushed, and shook his head hard. "No! Heavens no!" He blushed, and gulped. "A..Actually... you're here because we need a certain skill you have..." He shifted, smirking a bit. "I have brains... you got punching remember?" Stan shifted, and motioned to the kid, but Ford shook his head. "Not him... he doesn't respond well to violence..."

The kid growled, grabbing Stan's pants in his teeth, and yanking his head back, some of the cloth coming along with a loud rip. "EXCUSE ME! I AM FUCKING STARVING DOWN HERE!" He shifted, looking up at Stan. "Come ON! Are you going to feed me, or not!?" Stan jumped, glancing at him, but being sure to avoid eye contact.

After a moment Stan shifted. "Fine.. b-but.. can we move somewhere that my brother ISN'T watching... it's... making me feel we.." He was cut off by the boy chuckling as he shredded the front of Stan's pants, and shoved his hand up the leg of his boxers.

Even Ford jumped at the movement, but the boy just purred as he started working Stan's manhood. "Sorry Stanley dear. Fordsy is still taking notes." Stan's head shot up to see Ford really WAS taking notes on this! He let out a groan as the boy nuzzled his crotch, and he hated how fast he was getting hard. "That's better."

Stan gasped when the boy shredded his boxers like he had done his pants, freeing his cock. He looked away, but glanced down when he felt the boy tugging on his hands. He was looking up at him, and Stan made eye contact for only a moment, but it was enough to notice his eyes looked normal... not the purple cat eyes he had seen before. The kid moved Stan's hands to the back of his head. "Feel free to pull. I kinda like it rough." He smiled gently at Stan for only a second before opening his mouth, taking Stan's whole length in!

Stan let out a strangled gurgle as he gripped the other's hair tight. He hadn't been expecting an instant deep throat, and his cock twitched in the boy's throat. Stan heard a scratching noise, then blushed as Ford came CLOSER! He was getting a blowjob in front of his twin brother, and Ford was writing it all down! FUCK!

Stan didn't have long to dwell on his thoughts before the boy started bobbing his head. He moved somewhat slow, but every time he moved all the way down before pulling back to have just the head in his mouth. He was good at this... oh fuck he was good. Stan closed his eyes, and leaned his head back, just letting the kid take over.

After a couple of minutes the slow pace was starting to get to him, and he bucked into the boy's mouth. He was not expecting the moan the movement earned him. He smirked, gripping the kid's hair, and starting to fuck his throat. "mmmm fuck yeah. You like that?" He panted a bit, his eyes still clamped shut.

He could feel the boy's moans vibrating around his cock, and the little fucker was using his tongue to rub at him too! Stan wasn't going to last long at this rate, and the kid probably knew it.

He groaned, trying to pull back. "G-gonna..." The movement was met with a growl, and the boy shoving his head forward, and swallowing around him. Stan jumped, and leaned his head back as he moaned. The swallowing was too much, and his cock twitched as he came straight down the boy's throat.

The kid swallowed around him, drinking up every drop, then pulled back with a purr, lapping up any leftovers. "mmmm now THAT was fun!" He nuzzled Stanley's thigh, and the bigger male had to lean on the counter to avoid collapsing. He felt DRAINED now...

Ford tapped his pencil on the notebook in his hand, blushing like mad. "that was... bizarre! I've never seen that in the instances I've observed with Fiddleford!" Stan opened his eyes, about to ask what the fuck Ford was talking about when he noticed what looked like little wisps of blue smoke being pulled into the boy's mouth as he sat there, looking up at Stan. His eyes almost seemed to be glowing the same color too!

Damien shivered, then as the glow faded he moved to lap the head of Stanley's cock one more time. "mmmm told you... you're essence is stronger than them... and you were so pent up too!" He licked his lips, and shivered. "Though... let me know if you happen to need release again. I'm always up for a treat like that." He shivered again, then glanced over at Fiddleford. "Oh dear... Fiddy are you mad I left you over there?"

Fidds was just sitting there with his head in his hands, and shaking a bit. The little bits of his face that could be seen were red as a tomato. "Nope! I'm good! I just... I come to... and then... all that... and...I will never get used to this..." Damien giggled, and moved to kneel next to Fiddleford's chair, laying his head on his thigh in an almost innocent manner.

Fidds reached down with one hand, just petting the boy's hair. Damien shifted, and leaned into the touch. "Are you still that bashful even after all the notes you've had to take while watching Me, and Fordsy?"

Stan blinked, then something clicked in his mind. "Wait a second! You two have taken notes on the other fucking this kid?" He motioned to Damien, and chuckled. "You're both a pair of pervs!" He motioned to Ford. "You a LOT more than him!" He shifted, and looked at Ford, who looked offended.

Damien purred, watching them bicker as he let Fidds pet him. He felt full, and content... Stanley looked a bit wobbly though. Maybe he overdid it? He shifted, then let out a far overexagerated yawn, which was quickly picked up by the other three. "Darlings. I think it's about time for bed... it's almost midnight, and I know you two haven't slept in two days." He motioned to Ford and Fidds.

Ford looked like he was about to argue, then yawned again. He shifted, then sighed. "Fine... I have some field work I'd like to do tomorrow anyway... I'll need rest if I want to capture one of those dang gnomes!" He shifted, and looked at Stan. "Let me get you settled into your room, alright?" Stan nodded, and followed him.

Damien purred as soon as the pair was gone, then smirked as he glanced at Fiddleford. "Oh Fiiiiiddy dear... would you like some company in bed tonight? Even if just for sleeping?" Fidds looked like he was going to say no, but a cute pout from Damien earned a simple nod from the other male. Damien giggled, and jumped up. "Great! Lets go!" He tugged at Fiddleford's hand, and soon they were hurrying past Ford, and Stan. "Gonna sleep with Fidds tonight. your keys are on the kitchen table!"

Ford just blinked as the pair vanished into Fiddleford's room, the tired looking scientist just giving a weak wave as a goodnight. "Well then... At least Fiddleford should be too tired for them to go at it long.. if at all. Hopefully he'll just let the poor guy sleep."

Stan blushed. "Why do you guys even let him out?" He shifted, covering his crotch where his pants were shredded beyond repair... maybe he could borrow a pair until he got his bag out of the car in the morning... He was just so tired now...

Ford scoffed. "He has two separate locking systems on his cage... a key which allows Fiddleford, or I to get out quickly if needed... we almost always have them attached to our belt to keep him from snatching them... and then for the times we DON'T have to rush,or we forgot our key, there's a code lock... which he keeps figuring out somehow... We change it almost every day."

Stan scoffed at him, then smirked. "You guys picked a determined sex demon, huh?" He chuckled, and looked over at Ford. "What? Couldn't get anyone else into your creepy nerd cabin to spend the night?"

Ford actually looked offended, and Stan was going to apologize, but Ford spoke first. "As if I'd want just anyone in my home! You should remember from when we were in high school that I would NEVER take anyone to bed unless their was emotional commitment there!" He huffed, and crossed his arms, almost looking like a pouting child.

Stan put an arm around his shoulder. "Hey... it's ok... i was just pickin on you." He smiled gently. "So I expect to hear all about your crazy weird science crap tomorrow.. also what time we doing that gnome thing?" He looked expectantly at Ford, who looked shocked.

Ford sputtered a bit before being able to speak. "You can't just rush in there with no knowledge of these creatures! I can't risk you getting hurt!" Stan just rolled his eyes, then gave Ford a look he knew how to read too well. Stan was coming no matter if Ford tried to stop him. Ford sighed, pushing open a door to the attic bedroom. "Fine... at least let me go get my journal with the gnome information so you can have some understanding."

Ford rushed off to get it before Stan could argue. He sighed, looking at the room. "This is weird..." He walked in more, and flopped on the bed set to the side, coughing when dust flew up.

Ford was back a few minutes later, fresh bedding in his arms with a reddish book on top... it had a gold six fingered hand on the front. Stan stood, taking the stuff, and nodding awkwardly. Ford shifted. "Sorry I didn't get it cleaned up more... I wasn't expecting you for another couple of days at least... and... well.. Damien has... kept us busy..."

Stan shifted, slowly making the bed. "So... uh... I assume... Part of me being here... DOES have to do with him... Fidds mentioned... needing me for 'Energy'... and I guess..." He looked at Ford, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Ford blinked, then blushed. "I might have also mentioned you could help keep Damien fed when I told Fiddleford that you were coming..." He shifted, and rubbed his arm. "But I meant what I said before... I.. just.. wanted you out here.. so we could be a team again... Well.. with Fiddleford we'll be a trio... He's a lot like you..."

Stan laughed, then rolled his eyes. "Nah. I see why you two became friends. He's got that goofy 'Oh my gosh I did it' grin of yours." Ford just blinked, and tilted his head. Stan laughed. "The one you always had when you accomplished something. Like getting me to play your nerdy math game, or when you helped me study for that biology test, and I actually started to understand it!"

Ford shifted, then laughed. "Stan... The game... I was really excited because I thought you'd have fun... and if I remember correctly you DID have fun, even if we made up some rules as we went." He chuckled. "As for that test... I didn't feel proud of me... I was proud of you! You aced that test if memory serves, and you did the test alone!"

Stan shifted, and opened his mouth to push, then froze when he heard thudding... sounded like someone rolling down the stairs...or... Ford groaned. "And they're at it... Damien must still have been hungry..."

Stan shivered, and he couldn't stop his mind from trying to guess which of those two would be on top... the kid was smaller... but Fidds didn't seem like a dominant type... and the way the headboard was hitting the wall... one of them was using a LOT of force...

Before either of the twins could think of something to break the awkwardness there was a noise like that of a dying cat, and Ford groaned. "Not again." He stood, and moved towards the door. "I'll be right back..." He sighed, and headed down the hall.

Stan scoffed, and stood, following his brother. He had to see what was going on! He followed him to the bathroom, where he paused at the scene before him. Fiddleford was in his boxers, while Damien was still naked. There were tears streaming down the kid's face as Ford, and Fidds tended to his hands, which looked like they had been caught in a bear trap.

Ford sighed, moving to get more bandages. "This is the third time this month! Either remove the headboard, or stop leaning against the wall! You might heal fast, but I doubt even your hands can handle being broken this often! Soon it's going to actually cause some permanent damage!"

Stan moved closer, wincing at the blood. "Jeez... what the heck is on the headboard? Broken glass?" The kid just looked up at him, looking absolutely pathetic... he sniffled, and Stan moved over, gently rubbing his back. "Hey... d-don't look at me like that."

The boy whined, and leaned into the touch, laying his head on Stan's shoulder, and seeming to relax as the other two finished fixing up his hand. Fiddleford coughed. "Uh... It's actually an owl..." He shifted, blushing when Stan just stared at him. "On... on the headboard... there's a... metalwork owl.. and his hands keep slipping down behind it... and getting caught."

Stan blinked, then coughed, still rubbing the boy's back. "Oh... uh... alright... I.. uh.. Hadn't been expecting an actual answer... I was... just being a jerk... and trying to make a bad joke..." The kid whined, shifting, and slowly lowering his hands to his lap.

Stanford stood, and cleared his throat. "I think... it's about time everyone got to bed... Also.. Stanley..." Stan blinked, and looked up. "... Please change... I think I have some sweatpants that would fit you... but..." Stan blinked, then blushed when he realized he was still in the shredded pants, and boxers. He groaned, and covered himself.

The boy didn't move as Stanley got up, and followed Ford to get a new pair of pants. Fidds stayed knelt on the floor, but looked up at Damien, who was smiling just slightly. He raised an eyebrow, but Damien shook his head. "Can.. I still stay up here with you? I don't like sleeping down in the lab..."

Fiddleford nodded, and smiled. "Absolutely sweet darlin. Just sleep this time though." Damien nodded, and stood, wincing as his hands brushed his hips. He followed Fidds to his room. He wasn't really tired.. but he didn't want to go back to the lab. He liked to be able to look out the windows of the bedrooms.

Stanford was already in his closet when Stanley got to the room. He tossed a pair of pants at him. "Please put these on... It's unnerving to see your... uh... ya know... dangling there..." He motioned to Stan's crotch, blushing a bit.

Stan blinked, slipping out of his ruined pants to put on the new pair. He smirked. "Penis?" He laughed as Stanford turned redder. "Dick? Weiner?" He snorted at the look on his brother's face. "Come on Sixer! It's not like you don't have one too! Hell! It's not like you haven't seen mine before! We're twins for pete's sake!"

Stan shifted as he got the pants on. "There ya go! No more having to look at my..." He paused, and smirked, motioning to his crotch. "Ya know." Ford groaned, but punched him in the arm playfully as they both laughed.

Stan sighed, and shifted. "So... early on the gnomes? Also..." He motioned to Stanford's side. "Don't think I've forgotten that bite there... We need to talk about that... the kid seems... like he wouldn't hurt a fly... but... It looks like a shark bit you or something! Your whole hip was bruised from it."

Ford shifted, and bit his lip, coughing into his hand. "Well...uh... the thing is... I kinda deserved it..." He put his hand up when Stanley opened his mouth. "He... had been saying he was hungry for about twelve hours at that point... and I was still running tests... I somewhat forgot that he needed to feed... and so as he was laying across my lap while I was counting his vertebrae... he bit me. I think I remember him saying that he was going to, but I was somewhat distracted."

Stan just frowned, and shifted. "Jeez... so it wasn't so much a tantrum, as him following through on a threat..." Ford nodded slightly, and shrugged. Stan just sighed. "Jeez... getting starved, having his hands broken. The kid's just not safe with the pair of ya!"

Ford rolled his eyes. "Go get some sleep. We'll need to be up by seven to get ready for our field work." He beamed, putting emphasis on the 'our' part. Stan nodded, fighting a grin, but losing.

Heading to the room given to him, Stan paused in the doorway of Ford's room to look back at his brother. Ford waved awkwardly. Stan sighed, heading to bed. He paused as he entered, and spotted... someone sitting on his windowsill...

It took him a moment to realize it was the kid, his hands on his lap as he just looked out at the forest around the cabin. He looked back at Stan, smiling just slightly. He looked almost... sad. "Sorry... you... probably want to sleep... right? I just... this is the highest window in the house without having to go into the storage space... and the window up there doesn't actually open."

He shifted, letting his body flop back onto the floor, and holding his hands to his chest as he slowly worked his way to his feet. Stan moved forward, and helped the kid up, sighing. "Jeez... you... really gotta be more careful... I'm guessing you heal fast... but still... it's gotta hurt..."

The kid... Damien...? just shrugged. "I've been hurt worse. Besides. I have two... now I guess three... Hot doctors to take care of my injuries." He chuckled. "That makes the pain hurt less." He shrugged, but leaned on Stan a bit.

Stan blushed, putting his hands up. "Look. Just.. uh... I really need to sleep... Ford says we're going to be up around dawn sooo... I should... probably get some sleep."

Damien giggled, and nodded. "I'd offer to sleep with you, but Fiddy might be upset if he wakes up, and I've left him all alone... besides... that bed is KINDA small for two people to be just sleeping in." He winked, and moved to the door.

Stan blushed, watching the kid... demon... naked guy... go. He wasn't sure what to think right then, but he knew he was TIRED! He sighed, flopping on the bed, and glad this time there was no dust! He shifted, and slowly settled in... he didn't think he'd be able to sleep any time soon... but as soon as his eyes closed he was out.


	2. Chapter 2

Edited Chapter! I realized after posting that I had put up the file with the wrong name! Sorry for any confusion ^^''

-Wolf

 **Chapter 2**

It was just after six thirty when Stan was woken by a knocking. He jumped out of bed, at the ready for a fight. He looked around, slightly panicked when he didn't recognize the place, but his mind caught up with him quickly. Ford's... he was at Ford's...

He shifted as the door opened, and Fidds peeked in. "Ah! You're awake." He beamed, and Stan ran his fingers through his hear as he tried to calm his panicked heart. Fidds seemed to not notice. "Breakfast is about ready! Come on down, and we'll eat!" He shut the door, and Stan blinked.

He found his way to the kitchen easily, the heavenly smells leading him. He paused, seeing Fidds, and Ford both at the table, and Damien at the stove in nothing but an apron. He hummed, and was moving back and forth. The boy's bandages were gone, but his hands were still faintly bruised, and there were white marks that were probably healing scars from the cuts.

Damien looked back, smiling when he saw Stan. "There you are sleepy head! I hope you're hungry!" He moved over, setting a plate of pancakes on the table along with several plates of food that were already there.

Damien hummed, hopping up on the counter, and Stan actually got a look at the apron. It was one of the most frilly, and colorful pieces of cloth that Stan had ever seen, and it went almost to the kid's knees! From the front he looked almost to be wearing a super tacky, very short dress! Stan chuckled as he sat, and the two men at the table just looked at him like he was crazy.

As soon as he was seated the pair started to put food on their plates. Stan blinked. "Were.. uh... you guys waiting for me?" Ford nodded, chewing a bit of bacon, and sipping from his cup of coffee.

Stan jumped as Damien seemed to just appear beside him with a cup of hot coffee, and then move to refill Ford's. The kid seemed to almost be singing as he spoke, and seemed a hell of a lot more energetic than he had the night before. Seemed to almost be glowing. "I like everyone to eat together. Sometimes these two get so caught up in their work they forget to eat, but they know when I cook they BETTER come."

Fidds smiled, looking up as Damien leaned against his back, and poured a bit more orange juice into his cup. "Now.. if you repeated this to my mama i'd call you a liar... but... I gotta say this boy is one of the best cooks I've ever had the pleasure of bein fed by." Damien giggled, winking as he moved back to sitting on the counter.

Stan mixed up his coffee, and ate a bit before he realized that... the kid wasn't eating. He put his fork down, and the boy looked over, seeming curious. "Something the matter Stanny boy?" He tilted his head. "Not too much for you is it?"

Stan picked the fork up, pointing at the kid. "Just wondering why YOU aren't having any breakfast. Is it drugged?" Ford, and Fidds both looked at Stanley as if he'd just accused the kid of murder, but Damien just chuckled, shaking his head.

Hopping off the counter, Damien moved over, and leaned against the table, purring. "Nope. I just can't digest solid items. I feed off of sexual energy, which a lot of the essence of it is contained in the fluids of your release." He winked as Stan blushed. "So I'm build to absorb fluids... like a sponge."

He leaned over, nuzzling Fiddleford's shoulder. "Not that these two here haven't tried to get me to eat just to document the results. They're into some weird stuff around here."

Stanford chuckled, moving to stand. "You're here of your own free will. It's not like we could actually keep you captive even if we wanted to." Damien moved over, taking Ford's plate, and making him sit again as he moved to wash it up.

Stan chuckled, going back to eating slowly. "Well... Guess I see why you guys haven't been looking for wives... you basically already have one!" Stanford, and Fiddleford just looked at eachother, seeming to be both thinking the statement over, but Damien laughed.

Turning from the sink, then younger looking purred. "Aw, that's sweet. Glad to know you think I'm marriage material Stanny. My kind doesn't do the whole... long term relationship thing though. We usually prefer to be free to come, and go as we please."

Ford blinked, then whipped out his notebook, and wrote something down. "So your species doesn't believe in long term mates? Actually... do you reproduce? You said you live almost indefinately... so..."

Damien held his hand up. "Yes we reproduce. No we aren't immortal. No we aren't talking about my kind's mating habits. You have other stuff to do, and if you get started in on me you're going to spend all day asking questions. Go do your gnome thing... just don't get anything bitten off. They like to bite a lot more than I do."

Ford nodded, shifting, and standing again. "I'm going to go get the equipment ready. I'll be in my study when you're ready to go gentlemen." He hurried off, and Stan blinked, looking at Fidds.

Fidds was still eating slowly, seeming to be avoiding eye contact with Stan. After a few minutes of silence Stan cleared his throat. "Soooo... uh... You seem nervous. These gnomes got you spooked... or Are you worried about me coming along, and messing something up?"

Fidds blinked, looking at Stanley. "What?! No!" He waved his fork, blushing. "It's not that... I was just thinking... I'm still going to be used as bait..." He sighed. "Was kinda hoping you wouldn't look so much like Stanford... maybe more feminine... but.." He sighed, and huffed.

Damien purred. "Oh come on Fiddy dear. You look great in your gnome hunting dresses!" He giggled, moving to take Fidd's plate as he pushed it away. The small man shot him a glare, but it melted into a gentle smile when Damien kissed his cheek with a wink.

Stan shifted, and something about all of this felt... nice... more than nice... it was... like... home. They all seemed so comfortable with each other... and though he felt a bit awkward... all three seemed to adjust to him being there as if he had always been here with them... like there had been a place here just waiting for him.

Stan blinked. "Wait... did you just say 'gnome hunting DRESS'?" Damien giggled, and nodded, swishing his hips a bit as he walked to the counter to scrub up the dishes. Stan snickered. "Oh I GOTTA see this!"

Fiddleford sighed, and stood, blushing brightly. "It ain't my fault ya'll can't pass as even remotely feminine!" The small man stood, and stormed off, making Stan feel like he had pushed it too far.. he hadn't meant to upset the guy...

Damien moved over, patting Stan's back. "He's alright. He doesn't mind the dresses, or the teasing.. he's just getting tired of being used as gnome bait. This is their fifth attempt to capture one for study, and since the gnomes are looking for a queen.. well.. they couldn't find a woman to do it, so Fordsy put Fiddikins in a dress... it works like a charm EVERY time!"

Stan couldn't help the laugh this time. really? they haven't even noticed it's the same man in a dress they're hitting on? Or do they find different gnomes?" He shifted, looking Damien over slightly, a thought coming to him. "Why don't you wear the dress then? You've got a nice build, and don't seem to mind being in frills."

Damien went very still, just watching Stan. "No. I don't want to get all dolled up, and pranced around to possibly get married to a thousand gnomes because of a simple mistake!" He crossed his arms, trying to stand firm.

Stan shifted, watching him. "You'd prefer it if Fidds was?" His voice was gentle, but there was a push there. The kid shifted a bit, not looking at Stan. After a minute Stan stood, and moved over to him. "Look... I promise you that I won't let anything happen to you, even if the nerds are useless as protectors. Just try once, and then you won't ever have to do it again. Deal?"

The kid glanced up at him, then sighed shakily. "I will only do it... if... You promise me that you make sure that I get to feed daily...EVERY DAY from at least one of you." He shifted, his face serious. "We got a deal Pines?"

Stan thought about it, then nodded. "I think we can work that out." He smirked, and put his hand out, which Damien quickly shook. "Great! Lets go get you dressed!" He moved to the door, then paused, realizing he had no clue where he was going.

Damien walked past him, and headed straight to the study. Stan followed along, blinking when he looked into the room. There were several dresses laid out on the couch, and The pair of scientists seemed to be debating over them. Stan coughed, then pushed past them, grabbing a sundress. "Plan B boys! I need a brush, and do you guys have any makeup?"

Damien blinked, then stomped his foot like a toddler. "Oh no! I agreed on the dress, not makeup!" He growled. "I don't WANT to get all dolled up! Not even constant feeding is worth this!"

Stan moved over to Fiddleford, who looked awkward, and confused. He gripped the smaller man's shoulders, and pouted. "Do it for the nerds. This nerd in particular. You gotta look feminine, and girls style their hair, and wear makeup. What about just some blush? Maybe some eye makeup?"

Damien groaned, and sat on the floor. "You had BETTER make this being bait thing worth my effort, or you're going to regret it!" He tapped his fingers on his knee, waiting.

Ford just watched as Stanley seemed to zero in on the tiny make up case on the couch, and moved to put a bit on Damien. He looked to Fiddleford. "Why did we never think of asking him to be the bait? He's got much prettier features than you."

Fiddleford shrugged, then looked offended for a moment when the comment sunk in. "Hey! I...well... nah... you're right. He's very pretty." Damien growled from the floor.

It didn't take long before Stan was done with his makeup, and hair, then sent him to put on the dress. He leaned on the wall by the desk. "You guys can start thanking me now. Oh.. by the way. We have to make sure he feeds every day now. That was part of our deal."

Fiddleford, and Stanford looked at each other, then back to Stanley. Ford opened his mouth to tell Stan he had no right to bring them into a deal he made, but they all paused as Damien came into the room grumbling. "How the hell am I supposed to tie this stupid bow? It's supposed to be behind me!? Are all dresses made to require at least two people to wear them right!?"

All three men just stared at the disgruntled boy. Stan had styled his hair into something similar to a pixie cut, and even the faint makeup he was wearing made his cheekbones stand out, and his purple eyes pop. He frowned, and looked at the trio. "Is someone going to help me, or are you all just going to gawk?"

Stan shook his head, and moved over, tying the bow tightly. "Sorry. You look good though. That green really suits you." Damien just grumbled under his breath, and glared at the floor. Stan shifted, again wondering if he had upset one of them by pushing too hard.

As if reading his mind, Damien leaned back against him, and sighed. "Don't worry about it... It's not an awful dress... I was expecting something with a corset, or something. When did dresses get so comfy?" He swished his hips a bit. "I mean seriously! Last I knew of actual dresses, they involved a lot of heavy cloth, and were meant to crush in the gut, and push out the chest!"

Fiddleford laughed, and Stanford blinked. "Damien... when was the last interaction with a human woman?" He pulled out his notebook, and Damien just groaned, waving him off.

Damien sighed. "Can we PLEASE just get this over with? I want to get back here, and start collecting my payment!" He smirked, eyeing all three of them up.

Ford just nodded, and moved to get the bags he had packed the three of them. "Alright... we... we're going to hike to the area where we've seen the gnomes the most. Once we make contact, and they take the bait, we just have to lure them into this trap!" He held up a small metal cage.

Damien didn't look hopeful about this working at all, but nodded. Stan took his pack. "And my part is...?" He looked at the other three, blushing a bit when his eyes lingered on Damien.

Ford stood, moving towards the door. "Well since you're going to be our muscle... if the gnomes figure us out, and decide to attack... you make a hole for us to retreat!"

Stan blinked, and Damien chuckled, patting his shoulder. "If they try to off you guys, or kidnap me... start teeth out. I can tell you I'm going to if one of them touches me!" Stan smiled a bit, feeling content again.

Fidds beamed, and moved towards the door. "Shall we?" Ford, and Stan nodded, heading out. Damien giggled, hurrying past them. This was going to be his first time actually going outside since he'd let the pair bring him back to the lab.

Damien paused on the porch, taking a deep breath before jumping down to the ground. He turned, and saw the trio just staring at him, all a little red. "What's got you three tomatos ripe? Let's go already!" He started walking backwards.

They seemed to snap out of their stupor, and followed along, but Ford spoke. "And why are you not wearing any undergarments with that dress?" He cleared his throat, obviously fighting down the blush, and Damien grinned.

Winking, he twirled a bit, though made sure it wasn't quite fast enough to lift the skirt much. "I wanted to be easy access when we got back. Isn't that the point of a skirt?" He chuckled, and winked. "And don't act like you didn't enjoy the view. I can smell all three of you guys from here, and the arousal is THICK in the air!" He laughed again as they trotted off into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings all! This chapter contains naughty naughty! Be warned! I hope you enjoy though! I'm sorry for not posting often. I'm dealing with a lot of personal stuff right now. I am not giving up on any of my stories though! Thank you for reading!  
**

 **-Wolf**

 ****

 **Chapter 3**

The hunt went... not as well as they could have hoped. The moment the gnomes decided they wanted to have 'the pretty girl' as their queen they were all over Damien. It ended up with a lot of kicking, and punching, and a gnome in Stan's backpack as they ran all the way back to the cabin, Damien over Stan's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

They were all panting as they watched the gnome clawing at the tank they put him in, hissing like a wild animal. Damien groaned, sitting on the floor. "You guys owe me BIG!" Stanford already had his notebook out, and was writing in it, but nodded, beaming like a child.

Damien groaned, rubbing at a set of claw marks on his calf. Stan sighed, and moved over, laying his hand over the other's hand, and smiling gently. "Are you alright? You didn't get too clawed up did you?" Damien just shook his head, and looked down.

Stan nodded, and stood. "Would you like to start collecting your payment?" He bowed, and blushed, not believing he was offering himself up like this. "I am at your command"

Damien just stared at him for a moment, then he broke into a fit of laughter, falling back. "Stanny! You crack me up!" He slowly sat up, tears streaming down his face from laughing so hard. He put his hand out, allowing Stan to help him up. "I'm not particularly hungry at the moment, but I guess we can start now."

Stan blinked, trying to pull his hand back, but Damien gripped it, leading him out of the lab. "You two have fun with your gnome. We'll be back later." Fiddleford seemed a bit concerned... though it was hard to tell if it was from the pair of them going off alone, or being left by himself with Ford, and a gnome.

Damien hummed as he leaned against the wall of the elevator from the lab. He just watched Stan, then smirked a bit. "So. Do you think I'm pretty Stan?" He wiggled a bit, making the skirt of the slightly torn dress sway.

Stan blinked, and raised an eyebrow. "Yes. I still say the dress suits you... I have the feeling you're cooking up a plan... Ford gets that same look on his face when he's got an idea for an experiment..." Damien just giggled, silently confirming Stan's suspicions.

As soon as the elevator door opened Damien grabbed Stan's hand, and led him along. "Come on then." He hummed, almost tugging Stan's arm out of socket as he hurried up the stairs. Stan almost ran into him when the boy stopped in the doorway to the attic bedroom, and smiled.

Stan wanted to back out at the look of that smile, but knew he had given his word already. "So... what do you want to do?" He blinked as he was pushed in, and towards the bed, the boy clicking his tongue.

Stan didn't have a moment to ask again before Damien slammed the door behind him, locking it. He chuckled, and moved towards the larger male. "Lay on the bed, and put your arms up above your head."

Stan frowned, but obeyed, knowing he had offered this up. He shifted, laying out a bit, and feeling awkward for it. "Like this?" He put his hands up on the pillow just above his head, and Damien nodded, moving closer.

Damien crawled up onto the bed laying his body over Stan's, and smirked. "Now... bring your arms down to lay on my back." He chuckled, just laying his head on Stan's chest, seeming to be listening to his heart beat.

Stan obeyed, and just waited silently. When there was no further instructions he frowned deeply, and looked down. Damien's eyes were closed, and he had his hands just laying against Stan's chest, almost looking to be asleep.

He had just started to relax when Damien spoke. "Is there a question I sense in that look, or are you just staring?" The boy's eyes hadn't opened, but a small smirk played at the corner of his lip. Stan looked to the side, humming.

After a moment Damien lifted his head, looking at Stan silently. After a moment he chuckled. "Sex isn't the only thing my mind focuses on." He stretched slightly. "I know humans have needs too, and sometimes we like to provide those needs. One that most humans like is affection, right?" He smirked a bit, and winked.

Shifting a bit, Stan shrugged, not able to look at the other. "I guess. It's just that I was expecting you to jump on me the moment we laid down." Damien just chuckled, laying his head down again.

Stan looked up to the ceiling, just staring at it as he let Damien lay on him. He glanced down, then back up as his hand started rubbing gentle circles along the boy's back. Some skin showed around the straps, and he moved his fingers over it.

The silence between them was a comfortable one, and Stan was almost dozing when he felt Damien sit up a bit. He didn't even get a chance to speak before the other climbed out of the bed, and peeked out the window. He stayed low as if he was trying not to be seen.

Stan slowly stood, moving over, and looked out the window. Damien looked at him as if he was stupid for just standing in full view, but no matter how hard he looked, Stan couldn't see anything. He frowned deeply, scanning the trees, but there was no movement, or shadows. It just looked like a lovely spring day.

They stood like that for a few minutes before Damien moved to stand, and headed over to the bed. He sat on the end, seeming to be deep in thought, and Stan could swear he saw him shiver. Stan watched him for a moment, then moved closer. "You alright there kid?"

Damien winced, and looked at Stan, then stretched. "Yeah. I'm fine." He looked up, smirking. "Are you worried about me Stanny?" He glanced to the window, then back to Stan, putting his arms out. "Come here."

Stan blinked, then leaned down, looking him in the face. He didn't even have a chance to ask what Damien wanted before the boy grabbed him, and pulled him down on top of himself. He shivered, and moved to try to kiss him, but Damien ducked away and buried his face in Stan's throat.

Stan hummed, and pulled back a bit to look at him, but didn't question it. He wasn't sure what Damien wanted, since the boy wasn't trying to undress him. He let Damien just keep him in that position before leaning back a bit. "Are you still wanting to collect your payment, or did you just want to...uh.. talk?"

Damien didn't speak for a moment, then looked up at him. "Do you think this bed can support both of us? I mean I don't know your style, but you have the build that would be a bit more rough, but your personality is actually very gentle." He smiled at Stan. "But then again you fucked my throat like you were trying to rip it apart."

Stan blushed slightly, staring at the other, then shifted. "I don't think I'm going to break your hands on the headboard, but it all depends on what you want." He shrugged, looking at Damien make a face, then smirk.

Wiggling away, Damien tugged at the dress, and tossed it to the side. "Well then lets have a party!" He sat at the head of the bed, wiggling a bit. "I want you to show me what you enjoy." He put his arms out, and hummed. "So then. Take me Stanny!" He grinned, wiggling a bit.

Stan shifted, and gulped, moving towards the bed. "You just don't play around, do you?" He moved to tug his shirt off, and tossed it to the floor. He blushed, and looked at Damien, who's legs were spread, and he was doing his best to make it obvious he was ready.

Stan rolled his eyes, and crawled over him, , and swatted his hip hard. "Roll onto your stomach, and raise your hips." He smirked, sitting up a bit to watch Damien roll quickly as he lifted his hips high.

Looking over his shoulder, Damien wiggled excitedly before Stan put his hand on his lower back. "Stay still, and just let me work." Damien blinked, looking confused, but did as told, letting Stan take control. Stan moved his hands to slowly wander over Damien's body, feeling a bit nervous. He had no idea how well he would compare to some others he might have had.

As if sensing his nervousness, Damien arched into his touch, humming happily. He looked at Stan, smiling gently. He didn't speak, but something in his face made Stan fear he could hear his every insecurity.

Stan paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, then jumped when Damien spoke. "You know you're the second person in over a century to take your time to explore?" Stan only had a moment to wonder before the boy chuckled. "Fiddleford was the first."

Stan smiled slightly, moving his hands again, and noticing Damien was relaxing under his touch, seeming to enjoy the slow pace. Stan's hands moved down, and Damien moaned. Arching a bit into Stan's touches, Damien looked at him, and a shudder ran down Stan's spine. That look seemed to be begging for something, but Stan couldn't tell if he wanted him to go farther, or keep up what he was doing.

As if sensing his debate, Damien moaned out, pressing back against him. He ground his ass against Stan, whimpering. "Please Stan." He turned his head as much as he could, his whole body seeming to surge back at Stan. There were no other words he could say, and he really didn't have to.

Stan shivered, looking around for some kind of lube. He groaned, moving back a bit. He didn't want to admit how much he was enjoying having Damien under him. Damien leaned away, and Stan was going to ask what he was doing, but blushed as the other fished a tube of lube out of the bedside drawer. He smiled, and held it out to Stan as he got back into position.

Stan took the tube, just staring at it for a moment, then blinked, chuckling. "You were planning this, huh?" He chuckled as he uncapped the tube, and poured a bit onto his hand. Damien just wiggled his hips in response, smirking. Stan rolled his eyes, slicking his fingers up.

Damien shivered as Stan draped his body over him again. He peeked back, but he couldn't see his hand, or what he was doing. He frowned, about to ask what was taking so long when a finger slipped into him. He shivered, groaning as he pressed his back to Stan's chest. He whimpered, and Stan chuckled in his ear. "I honestly wasn't expecting you to be so responsive."

Damien huffed, and pressed back on Stan's finger as he started to thrust it. He groaned as a second finger was added, and Stan was curious as to how much he could take. He was opening up easily, and he wasn't sure if it was from how often he... fed, or if it was just because of what he was.

Damien whimpered again, and it pulled Stan back to reality. He thrust his fingers deeper, and hummed. "I'd say you're ready." Damien nodded eagerly, pushing back on Stan's fingers to push them deeper. He whined as the fingers were pulled back slowly, but Stan put his hand on his lower back. "Just relax. I told you... let me take care of it."

Looking around, Stan soon had the lube in his hand again, and slicked his cock up with a groan. He looked back to Damien, blinking when he noticed the boy watching him with blown pupils. He chuckled. "Like what you see kid?" Damien nodded immediatly, and shifted to lift his hips higher.

Stan moved to hover over him again, slowly positioning himself. He chuckled at the tiny twitches, and impatient whines coming from Damien. "Calm down. And Ford says I'm impatient." He chuckled again at the glare Damien shot him, and moved to press the head to the smaller man's hole. "Ready?"

Damien just whined, and pushed his hips back, causing the head of Stan's dick to slip into him. Stan shivered, taking that as a sign to hurry up, and slowly pushed in. He groaned, soon settling all the way in. He bit his lip, trying to take a moment to calm himself down, but Damien didn't seem interested in letting him.

Stan groaned as Damien moved forward, and back slightly, just hardly fucking himself on Stan. Smirking, Stan moved to grab his hips, and hold him still. "Needy, aren't you?" He blinked at the smirk Damien shot him.

Damien shrugged his shoulders just slightly, a small shiver going down his spine. "Well I was promised a good feeding, and so far you're not even moving." He looked back. "Certainly not what I'm used to." Stan frowned, and Damien could almost feel his confidence faltering. "It's not bad. It's kinda nice to have someone go easy on me. I'm just not used to it."

Damien yelped when Stan pushed in deep, just holding him there for a moment before his hands moved to rub at his side. "Then how about you just relax, and let me work on it then?" Damien could hear the smirk in Stan's voice, and he just chuckled, lowering his chest to the bed, and groaning as Stan started to thrust.

The movements were gentle at first, almost testing. Stan was watching every reaction as he pushed into the other. He was curious as to what the other enjoyed, but just the heat, and tightness were already overwhelming him. He pulled Damien up to his chest, speeding up his thrusts when Damien moaned out.

Stan groaned in Damien's ear, his hand roaming across his chest while the other gripped his hip. He pushed in harder, making Damien moan louder. He was soon slamming all the way with every thrust, and having trouble focusing. His hand moved from Damien's hip to rub his cock.

As soon as Stan's fingers touched Damien's prick he gasped, and Stan was worried he had hurt him. He whimpered, arching a bit, and Stan slowed a bit. He didn't even have a chance to ask if Damien was alright before he spoke. "Please don't stop. K-keep going." He looked back, and Stan felt like he would fall into Damien's eyes. He looked so desperate, and Stan felt he couldn't deny him anything.

Stan groaned as he went back to pounding into Damien, and shivered as the smaller body below him arched hard. He wasn't going to last long, and he moaned out loudly. He opened his mouth to warn Damien, but the other spoke first again. "Inside. Don't pull out." He groaned, gritting his teeth as he pushed in deep, his body seeming to respond to the demand.

Stan thought he was going to black out from his orgasm, and he thought he might have. He opened his eyes, not even remembering closing them as he looked at Damien, who was just grinning. He frowned, realizing he was practically crushing Damien to the mattress, and lifted himself up as he pulled out of him.

Damien peeked his own eye open, looking at Stan with a small smile, shifting to lift up on his elbow. "You did good." He stretched, slowly moving to the edge of the bed, and sighed happily. He looked back at Stan. "You'll need to change the sheets though." He seemed to shift, and almost seemed bashful.

Stan blinked, and raised an eyebrow. He looked down, seeing fluids splattered on the bed. He frowned, then looked at Damien. "I thought you said you absorb that..." He frowned, wondering if something was wrong.

Damien cleared his throat, and shifted. "I did. I absorbed YOURS." He blushed just slightly, and shifted again. "I'll go get you those sheets, and we can get these in the wash. Stains, and all." He stretched, seeming to relax again.

Stan shifted, standing to take the sheets off. "If that's from you, then I actually did do a good job i guess." He looked Damien over. "You alright, hun?" Damien tensed as soon as the pet name left Stan's lips. He just stared at the man before gathering his dress up, and hurryin for the door.

Stan stared after him, blinking slowly, and wondering if he said something that might have upset him. That kid was a weird one, and he wasn't sure what offended an incubus.


End file.
